


Window Trouble

by RelarOfFire



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Gen, esp the ones i dont like or agree with anymore, something i found on my blog, this one is from like... 2017 so sorry for the old style lmao, while cleaning out old fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelarOfFire/pseuds/RelarOfFire
Summary: Sometimes, it's good to have things in your window to be able to tell it apart from other rooms.Edit: Oh, I guess I posted this before haha! Oh well
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Window Trouble

“There you are,” Kote began, sighing heavily, “I need to talk to you.” He brushed some of his yet to be brushed, curled and unruly hair from his face, clearly tired. 

Bast looked up from his wreath making, tilting his head. “What is it? I didn’t use your good sheets this time, promise. You can check yourself.”

“No, no. It’s not that. It’s all your suitors and one night stands.” Kote groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “I had two people try to come to my rooms last night.”

“I didn’t hear anyone come into the inn, Reshi.”

“By the window.” Kote said flatly, looking at him. “One threw stones, the other literally scaled the side of my inn and pushed my damn window open. I almost killed that boy, let me tell you.”

Bast blushed in embarrassment, dropping the holly from his hands and into his lap. “O-Oh…. S-Sorry about that, Reshi.”

Kote groaned and slowly took a seat in one of the near by chairs, slouching forward and putting his head in his hands. “And it isn’t even the first time. This has been happening on and off for at least a month. You need to tell people to not use the windows anymore. Or make it more obvious which to go to.”

“I will, don’t worry.”

“You said that last time. ‘Cept your solution was to give someone the damn inn keys!”

Bast stared, knowing Kote was right, but feeling betrayed. He had thought that was a good solution at the time. It was only after being chastised about it that he understood why that could have been a problem. He sulked, “Sorry Reshiiii…”

Kote sighed once more, running his hands down his face. “If it happens again, I’m going to throw something. I don’t care if they are a widow you are ‘consoling’. No one in their right mind throws stones at a window for twenty minutes in the middle of the night! Who in Tehlu’s name thinks that’s okay?!”

The fae smiled smugly, a mischievous smile coming to his face. “Wanna find out?”

“No.” Kote said, deadpan and locking eyes.

Bast leaned back and his whole body recoiled in offense, hand going to his chest, shoulder raising, and frowning. There were no words for how offended he was! How could he just say no so casually?! Everyone wanted a bit of him, and they knew it!

Getting up, Kote groaned. “Lock the inn for the day. It’s your fault it’s closed, have fun telling people why. I’m going back to bed…”

“W-W-Wait, you can’t do that! Reshiiiii!” He shouted after the groggy red head, panicking slightly. “Reshi!”

Kote waved to him over his shoulder, pulling himself up the stairs to go back to sleep. No way in hell was he ever going back to running off of only a few short hours of sleep. Wasn’t worth working if he couldn’t keep awake. 

Bast sulked, looking down to the pile of holly in his lap with a large dirty sheet covering the ground. “…No fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you're suddenly confused on why some of my fics have vanished, it's because I took them down myself. Sorry for the inconvenience, but introspection and analyzing the ship a bit more has lead me to not agreeing with it or the inherent base dynamic, so I removed them from here and my tumblr. As the internet works, you'll probably be able to find them somewhere anyway, but I've removed them from myself directly. Thanks for understanding!


End file.
